Got Your Back
by Katya Jade
Summary: Logan and Jubilee on a mission that gets them talking.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first try and writing a story from a character's point of view. I was inspired by Sarra Ambrai's fics (if you haven't read her stuff, you're seriously missing out) and wanted to give this a try. Not that I claim to be in the same league as her, but, hey, we can always dream, right? As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged.**

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

I used to love Saturdays. No classes. Sleeping in. Grabbing breakfast and coffee at the little diner down the street. Now, Saturdays kind of suck. In the mutant palace here, the king of all buzzkills, Scooter Pie the Magnificent, gets my ass out of bed so I can fight pretend bad guys in the danger room. I mean, seriously? I'm an _adult_. I should be allowed to sleep in when I want. I'm going to tell him that the first chance I get.

Which is now.

I ignite a ball of energy and hurtle it directly at Herr Summers visor. Heh. He didn't see that coming. His attention squarely on me, I yell as loud as I can. "I'm sleeping in tomorrow, Summers! You can get your ass kicked another day!"

I hear Wolverine's deep laugh from behind me. In my best gymnast form, I twirl around and flip forward, throwing small sparklers at Logan's chest. Not big enough to do damage, but certainly big enough to sting.

"What the hell, Jubes?"

"That's for taking the last cup of coffee this morning, you jerk."

And I'm done. I've had over an hour of playtime here without caffeine or sugary sustenance so I salute my goodbyes and let myself out the exit. I really, really need a shower. And a pop-tart. But first the shower.

I start to take off my uniform when I hear the danger room door open and close. I know what's coming and I laugh to myself imagining what he's going to say this time. _'Jubilee, that was totally uncalled for!'_ Or maybe, _'Jubilee, you could have seriously hurt someone!'_

"Jubilee, you and Wolverine are going on a recon mission." He doesn't bother looking at me, just opens his locker and starts taking off his gloves.

Well, damn, that wasn't nearly as fun as I'd imagined it. I vow to save my witty comeback for another day and stick with channeling irritated Jubilee for now.

"Scott, you are putting a serious damper on my Saturday, dude."

"You're an X-Man, Jubilee, deal with it."

I mutter a series of unfavorable comments under my breath while he continues talking. I notice Logan leaning against the end of the lockers, listening to the conversation while wiping his forehead.

"Emma uncovered some activity north of here in the mountains. She believes it's a splinter cell of the Friends of Humanity. We've seen a few popping up in areas around the country in the last few months and have been watching. But now she thinks they're starting to get more dangerous...stockpiling weapons."

"Yay. More crazies with bombs."

"Why wouldn't you just take the jet and check 'em out?" Wolvie always gets straight to the point.

"Or have Rogue fly up there?" I interjected.

"It's recon, _Wolverine._ We don't want to get them stirred up unnecessarily. With the two of you in a vehicle and plainclothes, if you get spotted, you can pass for hikers. Just go up there, sniff around and report back. Go whenever you're ready." He leaves the room in a flourish only Scott can make.

_Sniff around_. Hey, look, Scooter made a Wolverine joke. I chuckle to myself and notice that Wolvie's giving me that squinty-eyed look he does when he's pissed.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I gotta give Scott points for that one."

My uniform in the locker, I turn around to head out and up to my room for a shower when I catch Wolverine looking at me in kind of a stunned, dumbstruck way. It takes me a second before I realize that I'm standing in front of him wearing just a sports bra and form fitting workout shorts. I've never had to feel self conscious in front of him before. But at this moment, that's exactly what's going through my head. I shake it off and start walking again.

"Gonna get a shower, Wolvie. Meet you in the kitchen when you're ready, kay?"

His voice is low and curt. "Yeah, fine."

* * *

I look in the full length mirror in the corner of my room and survey myself up and down. I've obviously seen my body before, I _am_ a woman after all. What woman doesn't agonize over the small imperfections, dimples and curves that drive her crazy. But now I see myself as a man sees me and it dawns on me that I'm pretty hot. Not in a supermodel kind of way, but my abs are tight, my arms toned and I'm well proportioned. And even though athletic chicks tend to have small chests, I was blessed with a decent sized rack.

Is this what Logan saw when he looked at me? Or was he just being the same old sullen Wolverine? I hadn't thought of the fact that he might be starting to see differently. As a woman. Although, if I was going to be totally honest, I hoped he would. I mean, I've loved the guy for a long time. Save for the very start of our 'relationship' when I'd had a tiny crush on him, it's pretty much been a platonic love. A love you have for a best friend, partner in crime or buddy. Since I'd graduated from college and became a full fledged member of the team, though, the crush I'd had on him in the very beginning reemerged. I feel my stomach flutter when I hear his footsteps. I've found myself trying to be in the same places as him at the same time. It was totally high school and it was totally stupid. Wasn't it?

"You're his friend, idiot. Get over it."

I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Wolverine and I were on the road. Hot coffees for the both of us and donuts ready for consumption.

"You want sprinkles or plain?"

"Sprinkles."

I always find it amusing when these little quirks of Logan's find their way in the open. He's a total badass, skewers evil minions with his claws, runs around the woods mostly naked in the freezing snow and yet he likes donuts with tiny, multicolored sprinkles. Awesome.

"I heard that."

"What?"

"You giggled."

"Is there a law against giggling?"

"So I like sprinkles. Can't a guy like sprinkles?"

"You're entitled to like sprinkles, Wolvie. I just like the fact that you're such a walking contradiction."

"Am not."

"Oh, please, Wolvster. You know you are. Which is fine because it keeps you interesting. The rest of us are just one dimensional losers compared to everything you've got going on."

"You're not one dimensional, Jubes."

"Pfft. When up next to you, I'm totally boring, dude."

I was surprised at the seriousness in his voice. Whenever we joked around together, he still held on to this air of gruffness, but the tone this time wasn't kidding around.

"Don't ever talk down about yourself again, Jubilee. I'm not gonna have it."

I took a bite of my donut and decided to shut my mouth. I have no idea what bug crawled up his ass but it was not the time to call him out on being cranky. This was probably going to be a long trip.

* * *

We made it into the mountains by just after noon, stopping only to pick up some more supplies in case we had to backpack to our location. Wolverine parked the vehicle a quarter mile off the road.

"Scott said the camp was somewhere up under that ridgeline. It's going to be tough to sneak up on them in a hummer."

"That's why we're not gonna take the hummer. Grab your pack, Jubes."

"We're _walking_? What about this nice, HUGE, vehicle?"

"We don't wanna look like we're comin' in for an assault. We're a backpackin' couple now."

"Ugh. You know, sometimes I hate being your sidekick, Logan."

"You're nobody's sidekick, Jubilee."

"Sure, make a girl feel better just before you make her slog up three thousand vertical feet. You suck, you know that?"

I heard him snicker as he started walking to the trail. Some days, that guy really got on my nerves.

* * *

We hiked in relative silence most of the afternoon. There was some small talk here and there but much like the car ride up, I could tell that Wolverine was not in a big talking mood. Which, for him, wasn't all that unusual. I mean, come on, the guy wasn't a great conversationalist. But his mood was weird. He was tense and guarded. He walked up ahead of me most of the day. I was trying to figure out what had made him switch into broody mode when it struck me that he'd been acting like that a lot more lately.

Sure, we'd still been hanging out and all but he was more withdrawn and likely to be found riding around on his bike or down at his favorite bar. I hoped it wasn't an indication that he would be leaving again soon. I really, really didn't want him going anywhere. Despite my bitching about this mission, I was secretly ecstatic that I was getting the opportunity to be alone with him. Again, I was acting like a dorky teenager. I stopped and took a breath. He was way up on the trail. I don't think he'd slowed his pace at all in the last hour. Seriously, this guy was like a mountain goat.

"We've been going all afternoon, Logan. Any chance we get to stop any time soon? You do remember I'm not indestructible, right?"

He stopped and turned around. I think he might have smiled at me but that could have been my exhaustion.

"Sorry, girl. Didn't realize I was pushin' so hard." He looked up through the trees. "Look, it's getting' late. Let's find a place to camp and we'll move on in the mornin'."

"Spiffy."

He walked back down the trail and motioned for me to sit down while he walked off and looked for a place for our camp. I was swigging my water when he reappeared and waved me on to follow him.

"This way, darlin'."

I wanted to make some witty comment but I was just too damn tired. I followed him only a little way past the trail to an amazingly clear spot. It was like something out of a movie. Just past a large pine tree, a small circle of grass revealed itself. Wolverine had set down his pack on the edge of the clearing and begun digging in the bottom for the tent.

"I'll look for some wood, Wolvie."

He grunted his agreement and I walked back into the gathering darkness of the trees to search for stray branches. I didn't mind roughing it at much as I pretended to, really. I enjoyed being out in nature. Watching the lazy movements of the trees, listening to the whooshing of the wind through the leaves. As much as I was beginning to be more and more conflicted about my feelings for my traveling companion, being outside had a surprisingly calming effect on my emotions.

I gathered some good pieces of wood and brought them into the clearing. I turned my attention to finding some rocks to make a small fire ring. Didn't want to burn everything down during the night. Only_ I _can prevent forest fires.

A few minutes later, my fire ring was complete, the wood in place and, I noticed, the tent almost up. I walked over to Logan and grabbed one of the support poles.

"I got it, Jubes."

"Don't be stubborn, Wolvie, I'll help you..."

"I said, _I got it_."

Now my feelings weren't quite as conflicted. I was pissed. I didn't even bother answering him and turned my attention toward my backpack. I pulled out the lighter and found the bag with our food. I decided to get the fire going and get out some dinner. It was getting darker and my stomach was beginning to protest.

It wasn't beer and pizza, but it tasted great. I ate in silence as I heard Wolverine finish the tent. His footsteps came up behind me and he sat down to my left. I handed him some beef jerky and cheese.

"Thanks."

I didn't bother with a 'you're welcome'. I was getting tired of him being so cranky. The excitement I'd had at the idea of being with him alone dissipated along with the embers of the fire flying off into the dark. I just wanted to crawl into that tent and disappear. I stared into the fire awhile longer and then got up to grab my sleeping bag out of my pack. As I got to my feet, his voice broke the silence.

"Look, Jubes, I'm sorry..."

I just really didn't want to hear him right now. I was tired and I was hurt.

"Logan, I'm exhausted. You may be able to take on the wilderness like Grizzly Adams but I'm just a mere mortal here. I don't know what's going on with you but maybe communing with your beloved nature will help you not be such a jackass in the morning." I took a deep breath and decided not to say another word lest I get myself in trouble. "Before I say something I will really regret, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I took hold of my sleeping bag and crawled into the tent. The zipper was loud but I thought I might have heard Logan's voice say, "Night, Jubes."

* * *

**Please take a minute to click on 'review'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

I woke the next morning surprisingly rested. I sat up and realized that Logan wasn't inside the tent. As I unzipped the flap, I saw him lying in his sleeping bag next to the smoldering fire. Figures. I probably pissed him off way more than I thought.

I scooted out of my bag and stuck my feet through the tent opening. Putting on my boots, I decided to attend to much more urgent business and find a nice bush to water. When I got back to our clearing, Logan was already up and putting his sleeping bag away. I knew I had to say something or I was going to get the silent treatment all day.

I walked up to him and opened my mouth but he spoke before I could.

"Sorry, Jubes. I've been acting like a jerk since Scott sent us on this gig. I shouldn't be takin' my frustrations out on you."

He stood up and faced me. Good grief this man really never looked bad. Well, maybe when he was bruised and covered in blood. But, right now, my heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught mine. Any thoughts I had completely left my head. The clearing of his throat brought me back to my senses.

"Yeah. No, I should apologize for being such a bitch last night, Logan. I must have been tired. I really didn't have any right to come at you like that.."

"You don't have anythin' to apologize for, okay? I've just been...distracted by things lately. I don't blame you for bein' mad."

"Eh...I can't stay mad at my best friend."

I smiled but his face reminded me of the look he had yesterday morning in the locker room. It was weird again. This time, instead of stunned, he looked kind of sad. I started to ask him about it but, once again, he interrupted before I could speak.

"Let's pack it up and go goon huntin'."

"Oh, goody."

* * *

The morning passed uneventfully as we continued up the trail. Wolverine still kept up a fast pace well ahead of me and I couldn't help but watch his backside move back and forth in his jeans. I'm truly a sick woman. Just as I was mentally chastising myself for being a pervert, Wolverine stopped in his tracks and held his hand straight out to his side. He made the 'stop' handsign and I immediately crouched down and listened.

Of course, there was no way I was going to pick up on what he was hearing. Not with my non-enhanced ears. But if he was sensing something, it was best just to shut up and follow his lead. He motioned for me to follow him up into the treeline and towards a ridge just a few hundred feet away. I walked behind him as silently as I could, stopping now and then when he did to pause and listen. We got to the top of the ridge and both Wolverine and I squatted down and walked on all fours while we approached the edge. We covered ourselves behind a tree and looked down upon a surprisingly large area. There weren't any more than twenty men but they were busy shuttling between a tent and two large supply trucks. I was trying to wrap my brain around how they'd gotten this kind of operation going up in the mountains when I saw a service road leading from the southwest corner of the clearing. We'd come up the opposite, more steep way where it would have been more difficult, but not impossible, for a truck to get through. They picked a perfect spot to hide, that was for sure.

I started to lean against Wolverine's back to get a better look at the compound but felt him jerk away from me as soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I had no idea what was up, but, once again, got the feeling that I'd done something wrong. This was really getting annoying.

Wolverine tensed and grabbed my arm. A branch snapped in the bushes to our right. I stayed crouched down and watched as he moved slowly and silently towards the sound. Logan was behind a low bush when a tall, slender man, walked past. As soon as he did, Wolverine hit the man on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Where there's one dude with a gun, there's probably two and I turn around to find that his fellow sentry has seen Logan's handiwork. Mister Terrorist begins level to the barrel of his rifle at Logan when I bum rush him from the side. I'm small but I know where to hit a guy and he goes down cleanly. I'm able to knock him out with a minimum of fuss thanks to some rather unseemly moves taught to me by one Remy LeBeau. Thanks Gumbo.

I turn to Logan so I can gloat. I'm about to let out some witty line when I see Logan's face grow dark with anger. He starts to run toward me and I realize that there's someone behind me. Shit. I guess where there's two dudes, there might as well be three.

Whirling around, I raise my hand to blast him in the face, not caring about the noise I'll create, but before I even finish the turn, I feel a massive blow to my left cheek. Stars fill my eyes and I fall as hard as a rotting pine tree in a forest.

The last thing I hear before the darkness envelops me is the distinctive 's_nikt_' of Wolverine's claws.

* * *

I wake up to a screaming headache and a throbbing cheek. I push my eyes open and look up at the ceiling of a tent. Shit. This is definitely not ours. Turning my head ever so gently to the right, I see Logan's body lying face up on the floor, his shirt soaked with blood. Our backpacks are thrown over his legs like he's just another piece of luggage. I sit up way too fast and the stars invade my vision, threatening to overwhelm me again. I take a breath and they clear, allowing me to get off the cot and go to his side.

Pushing the packs over, I listen to his chest. It's still and silent. His healing factor should have kicked in by now unless they really went to town on him. I open his shirt just in time to see a piece of buckshot oozing its way out of his chest. The blood is still sticky and I run my fingers over his chest and stomach, looking for open wounds. It seems that the skin has healed, now it's just time to wait for his internal organs to knit themselves together.

I hate seeing him like this. I know he's going to come back but the idea of him actually dying on me scares the hell out of me. I take time to look at him. _Really_ look at him. He's so peaceful when he's asleep - or dead, if you want to be technical about it. I run my hand over his chest and up to his face where I lazily trace the contours of his cheekbones and eyes. My breath catches as the tears begin to roll down my face. Dammit. Why is it that I have to be in love with a guy who will probably never, ever see me as anything but a partner? My life sucks.

As I allow myself to cry for the first time in a long while, I hear Wolverine's sharp intake of breath. He sits straight up and almost slams right into my already pounding head. His face is no more than an inch from mine and I'm staring into his deep, black eyes. He doesn't smile. He doesn't say a word. He simply grabs me into one of the fiercest hugs I've ever had. His arms are strong and I bury my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell of him. It's so strange how another person's scent can be so calming. I lose myself in the feel of his skin on my face. Ugh, my hormones pick the worst moments to make themselves known.

He pulls back and looks at me again, the anger rising up in his face as he focuses on my cheek. I'm sure I look like hell.

"How are you feelin'?"

"Like I got hit with a baseball bat...or the butt of a shotgun...either way, pretty much like shit."

The guilt and pain in his face tears me up inside. "It wasn't your fault, Logan. Part of the X-Man deal, you know? I'll be fine, okay?"

My heart speeds up as his hand moves across my face to wipe away the tears.

"I'm gonna rip these guys apart..."

"Let's not go all balls out on them just yet."

As if on cue, I hear voices outside.

"Lay back down and play dead until we know what they want."

"Jubes..."

"Please, Logan, just trust me."

He lays back down on his side and I stay where I am, waiting for what's going to happen next.

A short, stocky man comes into the tent. He lets loose one of those charming smiles that only guys who are up to no good can pull off.

"Hello there."

Stocky Man has close cropped blonde hair, around forty and, if I'm going to be honest, not a bad looking guy for a crazed, mutant hating militant. But looks aren't everything.

"I see you and your partner have been reunited. Well, what's left of your partner."

I wanted to blast that smirk off his face.

"Now, if you'll be so kind as to tell me what you two were doing spying on my camp?"

The image of Logan and I as James Bond and M flashes through my head. I laugh but it only makes my head pound harder.

"Spies. Seriously? We were just on a hike and came up on your camp by accident. We were more than happy to go along our way when your thug attacked us."

"Oh, please don't think I'm that stupid. Your friend killed one of my men."

Go Wolvie.

"And my friend is dead now. Look, you weren't there so don't tell me what happened. We see guys walking around with guns pointed at our heads, we're going to defend ourselves. Your guy attacked me first, my friend was just backing me up."

Stocky Man's mildly pleasant demeanor turns ugly fast. In a heartbeat, he's in my face, looking down at me with his teeth bared. I just pray Logan doesn't 'ressurect' himself.

"Look, sweetheart, you can either tell me the truth, or I can just drag you up to the nearest cliff and throw you off. _What_ were you doing here?"

I'm really not easily intimidated. I mean, I'm best friends with a man who has metal claws in his hands. But this guy makes me nervous. Very nervous.

"I am telling you the truth. Why don't _you _tell _me_ what you're doing in the middle of the mountains with a stockpile of weapons?"

That shut him up. I can practically see the anger rolling through his body. He's clasping his hands together and I can tell he wants to hit me but, for some reason, he holds back.

"You're a nosy little bitch, aren't you?"

He turns around to leave the tent but stops just short of walking outside.

"I'm an honorable man, dear, but many of my men, aren't. Unless you want to tell me who you're working for, you're going to get a visit from a few of my less respectable crew."

With that charming exit line, he's out of the tent. Super. He's insane _and_ willing to have me gang-raped. This mission is turning into a barrel of fun.

My thoughts are spinning as I feel Logan sit up next to me. If Eskimos have almost 400 words for snow, there has to be near as many to describe the different levels of Wolverine's anger. Simmering, raging, stealthy...I could go on. I'm not sure how to describe this particular shade but it's pretty intense. His voice was a virtual growl.

"I'm gonna gut every fucking one of these assholes."

"Well, that sounds like a solid plan there, Logan."

"I'm serious, Jubilee."

"Oh, I know you are. But, look, we came here to do a job and I say we can get some more intel. Let's wait until one of the half-baked dozen come in here for jolly time and we can get in a little surprise of our own."

He looked at me as if he wasn't sure who I was. He smiled and shook his head. "You're damn impressive, girl."

"Yeah, yeah, don't flatter me until it works."

My stomach was threatening to revolt from the pain in my head. I put my hands on either side of my temples and tried to stem both the hammering between my ears and the rolling of my insides. I was a mess.

"Get on the cot, darlin'."

I felt his powerful arms practically lift me off the floor and onto the small bed. I closed my eyes against the feeling that I was going to slip into unconsciousness again. I knew I shouldn't go to sleep at all but I was so freaking tired.

Logan's hand stroked my face and that made me wake up more than the strongest cup of espresso. He was kneeling next to the cot, looking down on me. There it was again. The same tension and conflict in his face that I'd been seeing too much of over the last month. His hand caressed my injured cheek while he continued to stare into my eyes. I was too overwhelmed with everything going on to even think of how to ask him what was up. I figured I'd let him talk when he was ready. Provided we didn't get interrupted by horny terrorists, that is.

"You know I'm a stubborn asshole, Jubilee. There's something I've been wrestlin' with over the last few months and I haven't known how to talk to you about it."

I knew there was something wrong. He was going to give me the 'we're friends' speech. I was not looking forward to hearing this.

"Here's the thing. When you came back to the mansion, I noticed how much you'd changed. You were almost a different person, Jubes. You were still _you_, but so damn mature. In control. When I watched you on missions, you didn't wait for orders any more. You weren't hangin' back. You saw what you needed to do and you did it. Just like in here."

He shifted back on his heels and ran his hands through his hair. I knew better than to interrupt a man who wasn't used to baring his soul so I shut up and let him speak when he was ready.

"I don't want to be just your friend anymore. I don't want to just be your buddy. I want to be with _you_, Jubilation. I've been a fuckin' coward not to say it sooner. I've been broodin' over the other women in my life that I'd lost. Afraid that you'd get caught in the crossfire just like them. Hurt or killed by someone who wanted me instead.. When I saw that guy hit you...I lost it. Really lost it, girl. Was thinkin' here I was losing another woman in my life. But as I was lyin' here, I realized somethin'. You're an X-Man. You didn't get hurt because of me...you were on a mission. It's what we do. It's our life. If I keep tryin' lock away what I'm feelin' for you, it's gonna rip me and you apart for good. So I figured I'd better just sack up and tell you what was goin' on. I don't wanna waste any more time that I could be spendin' with you."

I'm not really sure if my jaw made a noise when it hit the floor or not. Stunned into silence was probably the best way to describe me at this moment. And I'm not one to be at a loss for words.

"I know you feel somethin' because I've been able to sense it on you. It's why I haven't been able to be close to you for weeks now. I can feel your heartbeat speed up when I'm close. Your pheromones were goin' crazy a few minutes ago so you can't tell me you don't have any feelin's for me."

"You have the worst fucking timing, Logan."

"Language, Jubilation."

"Really? _Now_?" I realize my voice is getting louder and will myself to calm down. "You have feelings for me and you pick _now_ to reveal this very vital, life changing information? When we're in the middle of a camp surrounded by insane, mutant hating terrorists, I have a concussion and you're supposed to be a corpse on the floor? You couldn't have chosen last night by a romantic campfire when it was just the two of us?"

He shakes his head from my scolding.

"I know. My timin' sucks."

"You're damn right it does, bub."

My hand is massaging my head. The stomach has stopped protesting, but the headache is persisting and my emotions aren't helping matters. I can barely think.

"So that's why you've been such a cranky bastard the last month."

"Yep."

"And why you haven't wanted to be within even a foot of me this entire trip."

He sighed. "Yep."

"You_ smelled _it on me?"

The right side of his mouth slides up in a knowing smile.

"Well, that's embarrassing."

I stare at the canvas ceiling of our current holding cell. The feel of his hand on mine snaps me to attention. I look down and see his large, powerful fingers intertwine with my own. I turn to look into his eyes and I finally see there what I've been avoiding for way too long. The message in his eyes is no longer confusion or pain. It's love. I can be damn sure he can feel my heart beating a million times a minute now.

"You sure about this, Logan?"

"I wasn't at first. It's why I stayed away. I didn't want to hurt you, Jubilee. Didn't want you to get involved with someone like me. But then I realized you've been with me all along. I know everythin' about you and you know everythin' about me and neither of us are scared of what we found. I'm a better man with you than without you."

I put my other hand on his face and can't help but break into a huge, shit eating grin. He begins to lean toward me and am _this close_ to finally kissing a man I've been in love with for goodness knows how long when I hear one of the goon squad at the front of the tent.

Talk about crappy timing.

* * *

**Please hit 'review' and make a writer very happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

I motioned for Logan to get back on the ground and sat up on the cot. I was pretty impressed at how convincingly he played a corpse. He'd be great in one of those Halloween fun houses.

The man walking into the tent was average height but solidly built. He was one of those guys with severely angled facial features. Made him look a bit like a cyborg. Creepy. I watched him come towards me and my stomach turned knowing what he wanted to do to me. Flashbacks of my imprisonment by Bastion flashed through my brain. It wasn't going to be the same result. Not only had I grown up but, this time, Wolverine is no more than a foot away.

"Don't worry, baby, this is going to be the best ride of your life."

He knelt down in front of me and I smiled back.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't be the only one in for a ride today."

_Snikt._

Wolverine came behind the man in a heartbeat, claws poised at his throat. Cyborg's face went from cocky assurance to terrified faster than I realized possible. I almost giggled.

"So, let's have a chat. Why don't you start with telling me who your merry little band is and what you're going to do with all this firepower?"

I thought we were going to be in for one of those back and forth negotiations where he gets all huffy and Wolvie draws a little blood as a reminder that we're serious. But this guy was far less tough than he looked. He opened up like a frat boy for a beer bong.

He gave us a rundown of the operation. They were supplying arms to a small radical group that had broken off from the Friends of Humanity. This was just one staging area for the weapons and ammunition to be distributed via truck and helicopter to at least thirty five different safe houses throughout the U.S. And Canada. Apparently, no one in this operation, not even Stocky Man, knew of all the different drop locations.

"So that's it? All the information you know."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it. Just don't kill me, please." I swear he was about to cry.

Logan grabbed him around the neck and applied enough pressure to knock him out, but not kill him. Of course, now we had an unconscious bad guy in our tent and no plan as to what to do next.

"Okay...plan?"

"Only two options, darlin'. Sneak away or blast out."

"Based on the fact that my head still feels like there's a large, hairy dude in there with a jackhammer, I'm voting for the sneak away."

Logan considers me for a moment. Then his hands move to either side of my face and he presses our lips together. For a man adept at killing and who likes to growl in every day conversation, he's an amazingly tender kisser. I seriously do not want him to stop. Ever. But, this isn't the time for a make out session and he stops. His forehead touches mine.

"I'm sorry this turned south, Jubilation. I don't like seein' you hurt."

"You've seen me in worse situations than this. I can handle it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But I got your back."

"You always do."

He kisses me on the forehead and turns to the back of the tent. Moving to the wall, he releases his claws and slices the fabric quietly. He takes a look outside.

"We're clear. They don't even have a lookout."

I go to grab my pack and he stops me by placing his hand on top of mine. I start to protest how I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but one look in his eyes tells me that after everything we've just revealed to each other, there's no way he's going to let me take any unnecessary risks. I let Logan put on his pack and sling the other one under his arm.

We duck out the back of the tent and in just a few long strides, we're in the cover of trees again. It only takes the two of us a few minutes to be well clear of the camp's site line. My head is still throbbing, but we've got to get the hell out of dodge. I push past the stabbing pain that shoots up the front of my face with each step. I so do not want to look in a mirror.

Logan's head tilts to the side and I know he's hearing something. It's apparently not urgent enough for us to stop so I don't bother to ask and keep following his steps. It's funny, I always thought hiking down was easier than hiking up but I'm having a hell of a time concentrating on placing my feet in a safe place so that I don't fall on my ass.

We go at a brisk pace for at least thirty minutes and I almost run into Logan's back as he stops in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"You are, darlin'. I can hear your breathin' and heartbeat. You need to get some rest."

The last thing I wanted was to get caught by the insane terrorist posse. I knew there was something wrong, but we had to get down to our vehicle.

"Logan, please. Let's just get to a safe place and then I can rest, okay? I don't..."

That's all I got out before the pretty little starts clouded my vision. I reach for Logan and feel his arms around me as I pass out.

* * *

For the second time in less than a day, I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. This time, instead of a tent, I was looking at the walls of a shallow cave. Logan sat on the edge of the opening, scanning the forest for any sign we had company. At the sound of my movement, he turned around quickly and came to my side. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. His scruffy beard was the best feeling in the world. He smiled back, took my hand in his and kissed my palm. This man knows how to give me shivers.

"Welcome back."

"Sorry I flaked on you, Wolvie. You carry me in here?"

"Nah, I dragged you down the mountain to this cave. Very Neanderthal of me, dontcha think?"

My laugh only jarred my face again and I winced in pain.

"Sorry, darlin', I shouldn't have been crackin' jokes."

"Totally worth it. Where are we?"

"Oh, we're a good way down the mountain now. I heard a small ruckus after we left camp, but I don't think those guys really want to track us down. We'll stay here for the night and we'll be back at the hummer in just a few hours."

"Peachy."

I turn so I can lay on my side and Logan helps me shift gently to the right. He sits next to me and puts my head on his leg. His left hand falls on my shoulder and my right hand opens, inviting his to resume its place there. We're both comfortable sitting in the quiet, watching the light fade from the sky. My thumb moves lazily back and forth over his hand. I can sense that he's looking at me and I turn my body slowly so I'm lying on my back, looking up at his face.

His eyes are so intense. Many times, I can read Logan's temperament just by looking at them. He may be a man of few words, but those black orbs convey more feeling than an entire novel. Tonight, they're telling me that we're together. That I'm his. Damn, I want to cry again.

He shifts forward and kisses me. Once again, his mouth is gentle and loving. He doesn't push the kiss and we languish in each other's mouths. Our tongues slip around one another's and I revel in the taste of him. There's an urgency growing between us. It's all I can do to control myself right now, despite how crappy I feel. I reach my hand up, weave my fingers into his hair and am rewarded with a low growl from deep in Logan's chest. I want this man and I don't give a rat's ass if we're in a cave and I've got a concussion.

Logan stops suddenly. His head tilts back and let lets out a long breath.

"You're going to be the voice of reason here, aren't you?"

"Well, one of us has to or I'm gonna to take advantage of the woman I love in a dark cave while she's seriously hurt."

The words coming out of his mouth have the same effect on me as a paralyzing dart. I can't move and am having trouble breathing. I search his eyes and, once again, am faced with tenderness and love.

"You just said..."

The smile returned.

"Yeah, darlin'."

A big ol' grin spread across my face and I just let myself stare at him for a minute. It wasn't exactly the typical roses and champagne romantic setting but, then again, we weren't the typical couple. I was just happy to be here with him despite the injuries, the drama and the lack of indoor plumbing. It was as perfect as it could be.

"You know we're both idiots."

He laughs that throaty, rumbling laugh of his.

"This ain't news, sweetheart. But why are we idiots now?"

"We've been dancing around, avoiding each other like the plague when, instead, we could have been making out."

"Trust me, I know, Jubes."

"Well, when we get home, you're taking me on a proper date. I don't want you to think I'm easy."

"If you think this was easy, I hate to see what you think is diffiult, girl."

His hand strokes my hair and my eyes drift closed, listening to the sounds of the forest. I don't think there's any amount of champagne and roses that could compete with this moment right now.

* * *

We'd made it back to the hummer in good time despite my constant headache and needing to stop and rest. Logan had used the phone in the car to call back to the mansion so that by the time we arrived, Beast was already waiting for me at the door. Always the mother hen, he shuttled me down to the med lab for a CAT scan and any other test he could possibly run. I think sometimes Blue just liked to play doctor. I sat on the exam table while he used a small, portable x-ray machine on my cheek. The man did love his toys.

"How is she, Hank?"

"Oh, she'll be just fine, Logan. Her concussion is fairly mild and the small fracture in her cheek will heal quickly thanks to the technology at our fingertips here. She'll be here just for a few hours while I make sure everything is progressing normally."

"Great, because we got a date for beer and pizza."

"Yep, I promised, Jubes. A large pizza. With onions."

"Wait a minute. I never said onions."

"You know I like onions, darlin'."

"Okay. Fine. Get onions. Just don't expect to get any lip action afterward."

That made Beast press the wrong button on the machine he was tweaking. A long, beep sounded. He looked from Wolverine to me and back to Wolverine again.

"You...two?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well, my stars and garters. It's about time."

"That's what we said, Blue."

I smiled at Logan and he smiled back at me.

* * *

It actually took less than a few hours for Hank to work his voodoo on me. I was still a bit woozy from the medication he gave me but I felt worlds better than yesterday. When we left the med lab, he gave me a big hug and shook Logan's hand. It was like we'd gotten married or something. But it was sweet to see that one of our closest friends was totally supportive of us. At least that would make it easier to deal with the other members of our little family who may not be so thrilled at the idea.

Logan walked me up to my room where I was dying to get a shower and clean up. But I pushed that idea aside as soon as he'd helped me inside with my pack and set it down. Screw the 'proper date'. I closed my door and moved to him immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding my fingers into his hair. I slowly kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue. Logan's arms pressed on my back, and I wasn't sure if it was even possible to get any closer to him. It might have been the medication or just my hormones but I felt like I was floating. My senses were totally heightened and it was as if I could feel and taste and hear him all at once. My head was spinning from his hands running over my torso. He'd begun move his fingers under my shirt and I could feel his need growing more intense by the second. At this point, I care less that we hadn't showered in two days.

I ran my hands back down over his chest and began to undo the buttons of his ever present flannel shirt. I wanted to run my fingers over his bare skin, touch every inch of him. God, I wanted to rip his shirt off. I'd gotten the first few buttons taken care of when the knock came at my door.

"Jubilee?"

Scott. Fuck a duck.

Logan's forehead rested on my shoulder. His breath ragged and fast.

"That guy has the worst goddamned timing."

"I know, I know." I took a breath and answered Scott. "Just a second, please."

I put my hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eyes. "Soon, babe. Very soon."

"I wasn't in a rush, darlin'. But you started it."

I cocked my right eyebrow and smiled. "You're damn right I did. We've wasted too much freaking time as it is." I took a breath and allowed myself to calm down. Step at a time, Jubes. Step at a time. "Look, we'll brief Scott, get showed and changed and go get that pizza and beer. Our first date, remember?"

My hand stroked his face. "We have all the time in the world now, right?"

"Damn straight."

We kissed each other one more time before opening the door for Scott. He was more than a little surprised to find Wolverine in my room but we avoided that conversation by going right into the pertinent mission data. He took in all the information and asked only a few clarifying questions.

"Thanks for doing this, you two."

"No problem, Scott. I'm always up for a nice backpacking trip that involves wigged out guys with guns and getting a concussion."

He really seemed genuinely concerned. For as much crap as I give the guy, he_ is _a good team leader. But he still needs to pull the stick out of his ass and loosen up.

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear you'd gotten hurt, Jubilee."

"It's okay. I had Logan there to back me up."

He looked at us both and and I could just imagine what might be running through his mind right now. But he was smart enough not to push the issue. Which, really, was a very good thing since both Wolverine and I were tired, dirty, hungry and really freaking horny. Scott turned around to leave.

"You two make a good team."

I took Logan's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Yep...that we do."

* * *

**Please take a minute to click on 'review'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This my first attempt at writing a serious 'romance' scene. So consider yourself warned, this is steamy stuff, kids.**

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

I wasn't quite sure how long I stayed in the shower but I know it was long enough drain the hot water tank. I watched as the brown liquid swirled around the bottom of the stall, finally finding its way down the drain. My fingers pulled various pieces of dirt and small leaves and...ew...something that might have been a bug, out of my hair. The hot water felt amazing on my back and I just stood there, my eyes beginning to close as I finally felt clean. It was in the moment where I almost drifted off to sleep standing up that a series of faces flashed through my head. First it was Stocky Man with his clenched fists, then the Cyborg terrorist, grinning wildly and, finally, the image of Bastion standing over me as I thrashed in restraints. My head jolted up and I put my hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

I hadn't thought about Bastion in a very, very long time. Not since going through sessions with Emma had I dwelt on that time in my life and what had happened to me in that hellhole. I was confused as to why this one mission would bring out the feelings of fear and helplessness that I'd long since battled and driven into submission. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, shivering slightly as the cold air met my wet skin.

As I dressed, I was overcome with so many emotions. I was completely in ga-ga land over the fact that Logan and I finally stopped acting like morons. I was physically exhausted from the pain and exertion of hiking and getting my face smashed. But, the one feeling that kept cropping up was the fear over being imprisoned again. This was really weird. We were in that tent less than a day and Wolverine had been with me the entire time. So why the hell was this stuff creeping into my brain now?

"Get over it, Lee. You're just tired."

I _was _tired. But I could sleep anytime. I was about to go on a first date with Logan. Holy shit. I needed to snap out of this mopey, flashback funk and go see my guy. I smiled at the thought that he was finally mine. I had to stifle the urge to dance up and down, screaming like a fourteen year old.

I did it anyway.

* * *

I thought Logan was going to take me to our typical hang out for pizza, wings and beer but he was always full of surprises. We went to a small family restaurant on the edge of town. It was owned by a little Italian couple who were always walking around talking to their customers when they weren't fiddling in the kitchen. Man, they had the best scallops ever. We ate way more than we should have and I certainly drank more than I intended.

We were only one of two other couples in the place and it was amazing just to sit and talk with Logan without pretense or bullshit. For two people who'd known each other as long as we had, I was pretty surprised we had so much to talk about.

Thanking the owners, we climbed into Wolvie's suv and headed back home. I took his hand into my own, pulling it over to my chest. It was strange knowing that even though it looked the same as mine, if he was scratched, the skin would heal almost immediately. I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed each of his knuckles softly. Glancing over at him in the driver's seat, I caught his gaze. If I had enhanced hearing, I was pretty damn I would have heard Logan's heartbeat speed up.

There was no way I was going back to the mansion right now. I pointed out the windshield, up ahead of us.

"Pull off there."

He turned off onto a small dirt road that ran along the mansion's extended border.

"Where you wanna go, darlin'?"

"Just want to hang out for awhile before we get back home. That okay?"

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you wanted to take advantage of me, Jubilation."

"Like you'd say no."

I saw his mouth curl up in a lopsided smirk and I smiled along with him. He stopped along the edge of the small river that ran through the property. His hand moved up to the sunroof and he slid open the door so that the glass was exposed. He climbed in the back where the seats had already been stowed and motioned for me to follow.

I lay down next to him and snuggled into the crook of his arm, looking up at the darkening sky. The night was so clear I could already see stars making themselves known. I ran my hand up to the top button of his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin under my touch.

"Jubes, I didn't come here plannin' to..."

I moved up on my elbow and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, well, maybe_ I_ did."

My lips were on his in a second. He caressed my mouth, taking time for me to lead every now and then. Our hands weren't so focused. They ran up each other's sides and back, wanting to get as close as possible. I could feel the gentleness slowly giving way to an urgency that both of us felt rising inside. Logan's tongue became more aggressive between my lips. The moan escaping my throat was matched by a low growl coming from deep within Wolverine's chest. My hands moved to his head and wound their way into his hair.

All of a sudden, Logan stopped. He breathed his words into my mouth.

"Are you sure, Jubilee..."

"Shut up, Logan. Just _shut up_."

He may have been a fighter, but in a situation like this, he was not an argumentative man. He kissed me again and I resumed my assault on his shirt. I took time to brush my fingers lightly over his chest after undoing each button. Slowly, I pulled his shirt open and ran my hands over his torso, reveling in the ability to touch and explore him where I'd only looked before.

Oh, man, those _abs_. As I started to reach for his belt buckle, he moved up and nuzzled my neck.

"Not so fast, girl."

He pushed forward and rolled me on my back. He lay to my side as he returned the favor and began to work on my buttons. His breath hitched as he moved aside my shirt to uncover my bra. Logan ran his hands along the edge of the lace. I thought I was going to crawl out of my skin. My back arched in response to his touch.

He leaned down and started trailing his tongue along the side of my neck while his fingers ran the length of my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down but there was no way I was going to last much longer. It sounds cliché, but every part of me was on fire. His hand moved to the middle of my bra and with one deft move, he opened the clasp. The cool air rushed over my bare nipples and I took a breath knowing what was going to happen next.

I swear I thought I heard him purr as he placed his warm mouth over my very hard bud. My hand grasped at his chest and I ran my fingers down to his stomach and belt buckle once more. I needed him so freaking badly right now. He didn't protest and I got as far as I could in the position I was in, so it was my turn to put him on his back. Instead of finishing off his jeans, I turned and took of his boots one by one, stopping to lightly caress his feet.

Now, it was time to finish what I started. I unbuttoned his jeans, put my hands on either side of his hips and pulled them down and off his legs as smoothly as I could in the tight space.

"Boxers. Interesting."

I removed my shirt and then finished taking off my bra. I leaned forward and draped myself over his body. There was no denying Logan was as ready for this as I was. My breasts were pressed against his chest and I could tell he was losing patience fast. He kissed me hard as his hands came up and cupped the sides of my breasts. All at once, he put his arm around my back and rolled me over. He unfastened my jeans and slid them down and, immediately, hooked his fingers into either side of my panties and, as smoothly as I'd done with his jeans, pulled them off me.

Here I was, completely naked and vulnerable in the back of my boyfriend's steamed up car. If I wasn't so unbelievably turned on, I would have laughed. The two X-Men rutting around in the back of a car like horny teenagers. I waited for Logan to come at me but he just lie there for a minute, looking me over.

"I love you, Jubilation."

I could feel my lower lip starting to tremble and I fought against the tears that threatened to escape.

"I love you, too, Logan. Always have. Always will."

He leaned down to kiss me again. The power of the words we'd just spoken to each other took us to another level of passion. Wolverine took his boxers off and it was his turn to hear the hitch in my breath as he did so.

"Holy shit you're gorgeous, Logan."

"Right back at ya, Lee."

I put my arm around his back and pulled him close to me. I wanted to experiment like crazy, but right now I needed him in a bad way. I spread my legs apart and kissed him as deeply as I could. I felt his hips rise up and I moaned as he entered me. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to delight in the feeling of him moving back and forth. I began to match his rhythm and it wasn't long before I felt the warmth building in my core. I kept running my hands across his back and he groaned in pleasure as my hands found his backside.

There was a reason I didn't want to be in the mansion our first time. I didn't want to worry about stifling any sounds we wanted to make. We were both grunting, moaning and calling each other's names in a flurry of noise.

I could feel the intensity rising for both of us and I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me. That was all it took for my orgasm to explode and wash over me. As soon as I cried out, Logan called my name and I felt his hips buck harder. The sensation of him ramming into me only made me scream louder as the climax almost started all over again. He slowed to a stop and buried his face in my neck, careful not to put all his adamantium-laced weight on top of me.

We rested like that for a few minutes. Just breathing and trailing light kisses over each other's necks and shoulders. I honestly wanted him to just stay where he was, but he rolled to my side and pulled me next to him. He stroked my hair and I could hear him taking deep breaths as he buried his face in my hair. I fit alongside him as if I'd been made just for that spot.

"Steamed up your ride, Logan."

"Needed a good steamin'."

The tears that I'd almost shed earlier, flowed freely now.

"I love you so fucking much."

He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer.

"I love you to, babe. More than you even know."

We lie there naked in each other's arms. It was the perfect end to the perfect date.

* * *

_It hurts. I look down at my right hand to see an iv protruding from my vein. What the hell did they do, jackhammer it in there? I try to move but the restraints are unforgiving. I don't want to panic. Breathe, Jubilee. You have to concentrate and breathe._

_I hear footsteps behind me. They're heavy and slow. I want to ask who it is but I know the answer. I know what's coming and I'm just sitting here waiting for it to happen. Maybe I can hold out this time. I've been doing well so far. But I'm so tired. Tired, scared and just want to go home. The hope that someone – Wolverine? - would come for me has long since faded. I'm on my own._

_He's next to me now. I can see the syringe as it reflects the overhead light. It's coming again and I hope I'm strong enough to pull through this time. He injects the needle into my iv and pushes the plunger down, filling my veins with the toxic brew. I begin to feel myself drifting away. Faster now. I'm falling. Falling hard and my mouth opens to scream..._

I wake myself with the sound of my cries. Sitting up, I almost knock my head on the roof of the suv. My hand goes to my sweat filled face as if I can wipe away the images in my head.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

I'd think of something more clever but it's all that will come out of my mouth. I feel Logan's arm pull me back down to him. He grips me tightly and wraps a blanket back around the both of us.

"Hell of a nightmare, darlin'."

My heart feels like it's going to pound itself right out of my chest. It's all I can do to will myself to calm down and focus on the fact that I'm safe.

"Yeah. It was."

No Jubilee comeback. No funny line. I'm fucking scared right now.

"Talk to me, Jubes."

"I don't know. They're sort of flashbacks but different. All I know is that I'm trapped and alone."

"Maybe you should see Emma."

I dread the idea of having her poking around in my head. But if it can stop me from being paranoid and waking up in a sweat, I'll do it.

"Yeah, maybe." I pause and look out the window of the sunroof again. Where the stars were only beginning to shine earlier, now the sky was dancing with the tiny lights. It only takes a few minutes for my heart to return to normal and push the nightmare back where it belongs.

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight, I think."

There are way better methods of forgetting about bad dreams. Inching my way around, I place myself back on top of him, my legs lying on either side of his hips. I put my face in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. My tongue darts out and begins to trail its way up to his ear.

"Let's steam up your ride again, Logan." My voice is barely above a whisper and I can feel him respond immediately.

"Like you said, I ain't gonna say no, girl."

* * *

We'd returned to the mansion well after two in the morning. I really wanted to stay longer but we were getting cramped and while Logan was used to running around in the cold, I was more in the mood for my warm bed. I tried to get him to join me but he insisted that, at least for tonight, he wanted me to get some solid sleep. Honestly, I couldn't fight him on that. If that man was next to me all night, sleep would not be my primary focus.

We made plans to head out the next morning to a little town about thirty minutes from the mansion. I was in the mood for spending the day with Logan uninterrupted by bad guys or Scott. Fortunately, I was able to sleep soundly the rest of the night and woke up non-nightmare plagued.

The little town was definitely one for tourists but it was still really cute. We walked around for a little while and settled on a little restaurant for eggs and pancakes. Sitting outside on the patio, we were warmed by the sun.

"Any more bad dreams last night?"

"You know, for some reason, I slept like a log, Logan. I wonder why that could be."

"I would have too but I'm still sore from lyin' over the spare tire compartment. I got a notch in my back that I think is gonna take days to go away."

"Wah, wah, you big baby. Maybe we should just get a hotel tonight."

"Somewhere soundproof, though. You make a lotta noise, girl."

I hit him on the shoulder and we both laughed. God, even talking about this was making me crazy again. I was about to say something when Logan's head jerked up and he looked around, frantically searching the area. I waited to speak, allowing him time to listen or smell or whatever it was he did to focus in on his prey.

"What? What's wrong?"

His face scanned the street and sidewalks, watching the people as they walked by.

"Dunno. Thought I heard somethin'. But it's gone now."

"Should we check it out?"

He turned to me and gave a reassuring smile.

"Nah, darlin'. Ain't gonna ruin our day together by runnin' off after some noise. I'm like a dog, remember? Get a whiff of somethin' and I go runnin'."

"I'll remember to scratch you on your tummy later on."

"I'm gonna take you up on that."

We sat, finishing our food while we watched the people stroll up and down the street. I really didn't think I could be as happy as I was right now.

I only wish I'd realized we were being watched.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly, I really had no intention of making this story longer than just a few chapters. I got an idea in my brain after I posted the third installment and figured I'd go with it. I'm sort of still debating on whether or not to continue this story or move on to a new one. If you'd like me to continue this, let me know, otherwise I'll classify this as 'complete' right now. Hope you like where it went!**

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

We walked down the street some more, checking out the alternatively cute and, sometimes, very tacky shops.

"I think that restaurant might revoke their 'all you can eat' pancakes after you, Wolvie."

"Hey I had some serious calories to replenish, woman."

"You and me both, big man. Oh! Cute store across the street!"

I started to cross when Logan pulled me back to his chest. His mouth connected with mine in a hard but fast kiss. I don't know if I was ever going to be able to be kissed by him without my knees going weak.

"You go ahead, darlin'. I'm not exactly the hat shoppin' type. I'll just park it here."

He sat down on a bench under the shade of a small but full tree.

"Fine. I'll hit that one and the one next door. Shouldn't be too long."

He laughed. "You're shoppin', Jubes. I figure I'll be able to grow a few grey hairs while I wait."

I called over my shoulder as I crossed the street.

"I'll buy you a nice, new fedora, dude!"

He waved at me as I made it up the sidewalk and into the store.

* * *

It was a good thing Logan found a place to sit down. I tried to keep it to only one store but I'd found two more boutiques farther up the block that just called to me. It took longer than I wanted but, forty five minutes was actually record time for me. Bags in hand, I stepped out of the last store and looked down the street at Wolverine. He was now sharing the bench with an elderly gentleman who seemed to be entertaining Logan with some kind of story.

The screeching of tires behind me made me jump. I started to turn around but immediately felt a hand grab my arm. A sharp pain radiated up my neck. Another man came around my left side and took hold of my other arm. That's when the cold metal of a collar met my skin and I heard the soft clink as it shut around my neck. I cried out Logan's name as I brought my hands up, feeling the energy surging through my body dissipate as suddenly as it had come.

As the darkness began to overtake me, I saw and heard Wolverine at the same time. He was screaming my name, running towards me with his claws extended as the men dragged me to a large van. I tried to fight but it was if my body was completely numb. I watched helplessly as one of the men took out a semi-automatic weapon and aimed it squarely at Logan's chest. As I passed out, I watched as the bullets tore through Wolverine's chest, his body falling to the ground, his arm still outstretched to me. My eyes closed and I heard Wolverine call my voice one more time before the door shut. My nightmare had become reality.

* * *

_The cold floor felt welcoming on my sweat dampened face. My knees were curled up to my chest and the tears came silently. I was so close to giving up. I didn't want to betray my team. My friends. My family. I wanted to be so strong. To be like them. But I wasn't. I was just a girl. _

_I heard him coming for me again. Please no more. I just want to go home. The cell door creaks open and I feel myself being moved. Back and forth. Going back there. Alone._

Moving. A bump. Voices. As consciousness returns, I keep my eyes closed and maintain my breathing. For a split second, I'm that scared little girl, trembling on the floor of my cell. Hoping for rescue but praying for death. Then I come back to myself. Remember being taken. Wolverine shot. I feel the panic rising up in my stomach and I force it down, telling myself to concentrate. Scott's voice echoes in my head.

"_Focus, Jubilee! Give them a second of distraction, and the enemy will be all over you."_

Okay, okay. I'm lying on the floor of a moving vehicle. Gotta be an inhibitor collar around my neck. Hands are cuffed. I listen some more and hear one of the men start talking.

"ETA forty five minutes." Pause. "Yeah, she's still out." Pause. "Shouldn't give you much trouble." Pause. "Copy that."

I hear small beep of a phone and then he starts talking again.

"They're ready for her. He's singin' your praises for findin' one for them."

"You'll be dropping me there with her. I owe this one some very special payback."

My stomach turned and I almost allowed myself to react. It was him. Stocky Man. The fear I'd been fighting the last few days crept into every fiber of my body. I wanted to cry. To scream. Every stupid nightmare and flashback was coming true again. Please no. I was breathing too fast. Calm down. Calm the fuck down, Lee. You can figure this out. You're an X-Man, goddammit. He's not going to win this time.

One of them uses his boot on my hip to turn me on my back.

"I wonder what she can do."

His voice is as sickly sweet as it was in the other day in the tent. It was usually the men who were calm and collected on the outside that turned out to be psychopathic dickheads.

The other voice. "The guy in town was fuckin' _crazy!_ I saw the claws, man. Shish-ke-bob city. And you say he woke back up after you captured him?"

"Yes. He's actually quite an amazing specimen. I would have loved to bring him to the facility. But, as you saw, he's far too unpredictable to take such a risk. She, on the other hand, will give us some very useful information."

In your dreams, douchebag. Okay, I can't play sleepytime all day. I need to figure out what I'm up against if I'm going to get out of here. My chest flutters at the fear of being taken to a facility. I know damn well what that means and I don't know if I can survive it again.

I open my eyes and find myself staring at the vehicle's ceiling. Turning my head to the right, I see empty storage racks. Underneath is a small jumpseat on which Stocky Man sits.

"Well, hello again. What a wonderful surprise to find you."

Sitting up, I move myself back against the steel mesh wall between the back of the van and the driver's area. The second man is sitting on the other jump seat, staring at me like I'm the chocolate cake at the end of the buffet. What is it with these horny bad guys all the time? I observe that neither of these men is holding a gun, although the semi-automatic weapon that shot down Wolverine is sitting on Stocky Man's right side.

"Wonderful is not the phrase that comes to mind. I thought arms dealing was your forte. I didn't realize you were a kidnapper too."

He smiles that same snake oil salesman grin. I honestly wonder if he thought I was being taken in by the act at all.

"Our organization sees the bigger picture and does what it has to in order to further humanity's cause. Finding you in that town on the way to our next location was a stroke of pure luck. We weren't going to waste that opportunity."

Logan must have heard their truck or this man's voice. That's what spooked him. They'd been watching us for the right time to take me.

"So you've just got these inhibitor collars lying around just in case?"

"Actually…yes. The camp you were in didn't have them supplied. Each one of our vehicles is prepared to capture a mutant when the opening presents itself."

I was running out of time to make my move. Keep them off guard and keep them talking. They were underestimating me and that was going to be their undoing. Now it was Wolverine's voice in my head.

"_Girl, you're small but you're quick and powerful. Attack them fast and it'll take them off guard."_

"Kidnapping and torturing mutants. You guys are a credit to the human race, that's for sure."

He moved closer to me and I knew he wasn't going to hold himself back this time. I was counting on it.

"Someday, you cursed abominations will be eradicated from the planet."

"You first, asshole."

I kicked my foot directly upwards and it connected squarely with his nose. He fell backwards as the other man lunged for me. I moved to the side and threw myself onto the jumpseat, grabbing the weapon and immediately whirling around and connecting the butt of the gun with the second man's head. He crumpled in a heap against the mesh wall and I turned my attention back to Stocky Man.

The van started to come to a stop and I knew the driver would be on us soon. With a gun aimed at his head, Stocky Man seemed much less threatening but my heart still pounded in my chest. I expected him to sit up but I guess my kick to his face took him out as well. I silently thanked Scott for early morning danger room sessions as I patted him down, searching for the keys to the collar and handcuffs.

I found them in his shirt pocket just as I heard the driver unlocking the back door. I got the collar off quickly and put the small keyring in my pocket. I wasn't sure if my powers would be immediately available so I settled for using the gun as a facial battering ram again.

The door opened and the driver was met with a gun butt to his face. He went down just like his buddy in the van.

Pulling the keys from my pocket, I got the cuffs off first before attempting to do anything else. I stepped out of the van and saw that we were on a well maintained mountain road. Super. More wilderness. Getting back into the vehicle, I searched the big guy in the back for the cell phone he'd used earlier. Pocketing that, I stepped back outside the van and walked down the road as I talked to myself.

"Gotta think this through, Lee. Plan. Plan."

As I was working through my next step, I felt the fire race through my shoulder a nanosecond after I heard the gunshot. Turning around, I saw Stocky Man at the doors of the van holding a small pistol directly at me.

"_When you're in a fight, it's either you or the other guy, Jubes. Don't let the Boy Scout tell you that we have to save everyone. If someone's gonna take you down, you get them first."_

"You are full of surprises, dear."

He was coming toward me. He was going to take me.

No.

The fear that had been rolling inside me all these years finally broke free. It surged through my body and I channeled it into pure rage. Rage at being tortured. Violated. Forgotten.

"Fuck you."

The power coursing through my body was like nothing I'd felt before. It was as if every nerve in my being sizzled with electricity. The energy that normally came from my hands was now radiating down the entire front of my body. I embraced it, focused it and set it free.

Before he stepped out of the vehicle, Stocky Man was thrown backward . The van began to crumple and then it exploded. I felt the heat on my body but I wasn't afraid of the aftershock. My power became a protective field around me. When the initial damage was done, I closed my eyes and allowed the energy to dissipate.

I sat on the ground and pushed my hand to the wound in my shoulder. There was a hole where the bullet tore through the front, just even with my armpit. Super. I'm not sure how long I sat there, holding my shoulder, feeling silent tears running down my face. It was done. The fear was gone. All the therapy in the world couldn't accomplish what I'd been able to do in less than a minute. I'd never punished Bastion for what he'd done to me and it had eaten me up for years. Knowing I could defend and protect myself when I had to was the proverbial lightbulb switching on in my head. I wasn't a weak little girl that needed saving. I'd been through hell and back and I was still here. I faced my demons and won. It was over.

I reached into my pocket for the cell phone. Pressing the green button, I was greeted with silence. The surge of my power had completely destroyed the phone.

"Ugh. Figures."

I was running through survival scenarios when I heard the engines of a plane crescendo above me. I looked up to the welcome site of the Blackbird hovering overhead. It descended as low as it could above the trees when I saw the ramp open and Wolverine step out. The ladder deployed and he was down it two rungs at a time.

Running toward me, he smiled from ear to ear until he saw my blood soaked hand pressed against my equally blood soaked shoulder.

"I guess you saw my smoke signals, Kemo Sabe."

He didn't respond to my lame joke. Instead, his arms enveloped me. I heard his voice in a ragged whisper against my neck.

"Jubilee. I…" He couldn't continue. Dammit, he was going to make me cry again.

"I know, baby. It's okay. I'm okay. Just glad you're here."

He pulled back and looked me over again, searching for any more injuries. Moving my hand away, he inspected the bullet wound and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so god dammed sorry, Jubile."

"Logan, contrary to what you may think, it is not your job to protect me every minute. I'm damn glad when you can, but I can handle myself."

He grinned at me and caressed my face with his hand.

"You got brass ones, you know that, girl?"

It felt good to laugh.

"_Big_ brass ones, Wolvie."

I knew the team was waiting and I sure as hell didn't want to be out here any longer. "Get me up that ladder, babe. I think I'm done with shopping for today. Gotta brief Scott on where they were taking me."

He pulled me to my feet and I leaned against him as we walked to the jet.

"So much for the hotel room."

I felt his head turn and he kissed me on the top of the head. "We got all the time in the world, remember?"

"Yeah…all the time in the world."

We stood underneath the waiting jet for a moment. I'd been kidnapped and shot. But I was more at peace than I'd been in a long time.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Jubilee."

* * *

**I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 5  Logan's POV

**Because I wrote this story from Jubilee's point of view, I thought it would be interesting to see Logan's perspective of Jubilee's kidnapping. So I wrote this as a companion piece to the last chapter.**

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

I never thought I'd be window shoppin' in a tourist town. The things a man'll do for a woman. Oh, hell, who am I kiddin', I'd do anythin' for her.

"I think that restaurant might revoke their 'all you can eat' pancakes after you, Wolvie."

"Hey I had some serious calories to replenish, woman."

"You and me both, big man. Oh! Cute store across the street!"

She started to step off the curb and I pulled her back to me. I wasn't going to subject myself to more little shops so I kissed her. Hard. She made me crazy alright.

"You go ahead, darlin'. I'm not exactly the hat shoppin' type. I'll just park it here."

I'd already spotted a nice little bench in the shade so I sat down and settled in.

"Oh, fine. I'll hit that one and the one next door. Shouldn't be too long."

Too long? Yeah right. "You're shoppin', Jubes. I figure I'll be able to grow a few grey hairs while I wait."

She started across the street and I waved to her as she walked away.

"I'll buy you a nice, new fedora, dude!"

* * *

I sat watchin' the people move up and down the street. Some I could tell were tourists like Jubes and me, others were locals doin' their daily routine. A little old man came up and pointed at the spot next to me.

"This taken?"

I really didn't want company right now but I wasn't gonna be rude to the guy.

"Nah, go ahead."

"Thank you, son."

Son. Funny. I was older than him. Probably way older. Some days I felt it too. But not now. I had her. I was so damn glad I finally said somethin'. I can't believe how much time I wasted when we could have been…shit don't start, man. It would be a damn awkward moment with the old fella if I started thinkin' about last night.

"You just visiting here, boy?"

"Yeah. My girl and I just down for the day."

"Oh, that's sweet. It's such a nice town to visit. I remember when my missus and I first came here…."

I wanted to listen, but my senses started goin' again. I heard a vehicle somewhere that sounded almost military. It was the same sound I'd heard earlier but now it was rumbling louder.

Jubilee appeared up the street and I saw her smile at me. In that instant, the rumblin' I heard came full force and a large black van pulled to a stop behind her.

Fuck. No.

"Jubilee!"

I was already up and movin' when I saw the two guys flank her. One of them put a collar on her neck and they started draggin' her to the back of the vehicle. I was screamin' her name and aiming my claws toward them when one of the two pulled out a carbine. The bullets tore through me and I felt them hit all my vital organs at once.

Can't breathe. I felt myself stumblin' to the ground, reachin' out my hand in a totally empty attempt at gettin' to her.

"Jubilee!"

Then I died.

* * *

I gasped for air and sat up, desperately lookin' around for any sign of her. Heard the cop next to me yell somethin'. Sure I scared the shit out of him. There were bystanders checkin' me out but all I could think of was Jubilee. I got to my feet and went face to face with the cop.

"How long have I been out?"

He was shocked to be standing in front of a former corpse and I practically had to shake the guy to make him start talkin'.

"_Officer_! How long have I been out?"

"Hour! Over an hour."

"Where did the van go?"

"Witnesses say north."

I checked my pockets and my wallet and keys were still there. I bolted for my car, ignorin' the stares of all the people and the voice of the cop as he tried to call me back. I made it to my ride and checked the center console for my phone.

I pressed my speed dial and Scott picked up on the second ring. I briefed him and told him to find me north of here. I wasn't sittin' still. I had to get to her.

* * *

Only thirty minutes after I called, the Blackbird and I rendezvous off the highway.

Scott was frantically pressin' buttons on the console.

"Any sign of her?"

"None. We're assuming they took her into the mountains again but this area is vast. I'm using satellite to try and track down the vehicle."

I could feel the feral wanting to break out. Fear and anger were fast takin' control. I had to keep it together. Keep focused. The image of her being dragged away, the inhibitor around her neck kept flashin' in front of me. I balled up my fist and slammed it into the side of the bulkhead.

Rogue put her gloved hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"We'll find her. She's strong, honey."

I turned around to face her.

"Yeah, she's strong, darlin'. But what if she's not strong enough? I can't fuckin' live without her, Rogue."

"There!"

Emma was pointing to the side of the jet. A trail of smoke led upwards from the trees below.

"Down! Take it down now!"

I ran to the back of the plane and hit the button to deploy the exit ramp. As we descended, I saw the burnin' vehicle and then, there…she was sittin' on the road.

Scott pressed the controls for the ladder and I got down that damn thing as fast as I could. I was runnin' toward her, just so fuckin' happy to see her alive when I saw the blood. She was clutchin' at her shoulder while blood ran down her hand. I felt like my world had stopped.

"I guess you saw my smoke signals, Kemo Sabe."

There was nothin' I could say. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to get as close as I could. I'd almost lost her again. I could feel the hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. Sorry for not bein' there to protect her. Sorry for not tellin' her sooner what she meant to me.

"Jubilee. I…"

"I know, baby. It's okay. I'm okay. Just glad you're here."

I sat back and looked her over again. I wanted to make sure she didn't have any more injuries. One bullet wound was bad enough, I didn't even want to think about anythin' else. Nothin'. I moved her hand and looked at the bullet hole. The guilt overran me.

"I'm so god dammed sorry, Jubilee."

"Logan, contrary to what you may think, it is not your job to protect me every minute. I'm damn glad when you can, but I can handle myself."

I looked in her eyes for a moment. Somethin' in her had changed. She'd always had a bravado about her. She was good at hidin' her fear under a mask. But now she was genuinely confident. Rogue was right. She was strong. Stronger than I gave her credit for. Not to say I was gonna be lettin' her outta my sight any time soon, but Jubilee could hold her own.

"You got brass ones, you know that, girl?"

She has such a great laugh.

"_Big_ brass ones, Wolvie."

She started to get up and I helped her stand, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Get me up that ladder, babe. I think I'm done with shopping for today. Gotta brief Scott on where they were taking me."

We walked to the Blackbird, her small body leanin' against mine.

"So much for the hotel room."

I turned and kissed the top of her head.

"We got all the time in the world, remember?"

"Yeah…all the time in the world."

She stopped as we reached the ladder. I looked at her and smiled. Happy to have her back. But happier that she'd been able to do this on her own.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Jubilee."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
